Family Bonds
by GavinxFrost
Summary: See Inside
1. Chapter 1: Hope

Karter's POV

I walked out from under the tree in which I was staying for the night. I had been traveling for 5 months now and still haven't found a pack willing to accept me. I was stretching my legs when my stomach let out a loud growl. That was when I realized I hadn't eaten in a few days. The scent of wildlife was strong here, so I knew it wouldn't be that difficult to find any food. I found a certain scent that made my mouth water, caribou. I started following the scent. The sun was still rising and the night's moisture was still in the air.

I kept my nose on the scent and it led me to a large valley. There was a heard of caribou grazing in the middle of some tall grass, perfect. I could sneak up on them with the help of the grass. I quickly but quietly made my way down to the grass and noticed a scent of other wolfs. I quickly followed where their scent was coming from and realized that there was a small group of wolfs sneaking up onto the caribou. I knew I couldn't let them get the first catch cause the odds of them sharing were slim to none and they would scare the rest of the heard off.

This thought caused me to rush. I quickly and quietly snaked threw the tall grass and then I saw my target, a old caribou that seemed too weak to run. I knew it wouldn't be much meat but I was hungry and would take what I could get. I quickly snuck up behind the old one and pounced on it sinking my teeth into the back of its neck instantly killing it.

As I fell with the caribou I heard the other herd start to stampede. I took cover under the old dead caribou until I was sure it was safe. When I peaked out I saw three angry looking wolfs right in front of me staring at me... Staring into my soul.

"Who the hell do you think you are ruining our hunt like that?!" One of the wolfs said. He was short and had a gray coat with a black mane.

"Ya! I was about to show Kate here how awesome I am with hunting!" The other male wolf said. He was tall and muscular with a red coat with a white underbelly.

"Candu, Garth, shutup. We can find them again." She said in a bright tone. "Now, who are you" She asked looking at me seeing my mouth stuffed with caribou.

I quickly swallowed and said "My name is Karter, I'm from the south in California. I was kicked out of my pack for being 'too kind' and I've been in search of a new one ever since."

She seemed to think for a moment and then spoke up. "Meet us back here later tomorrow, just don't scare the caribou again and you might get a spot in our pack." And with that she walked off with the other two in tow.

I picked up the caribou and turned around and started heading towards my new temporary home under that tree. As I turn around, 3 pups cached my eye. As they saw me looking at them, they turned around and ran off. I just continued along my way, back to my tree with the caribou in tow.

I arrived at my tree and sat the caribou down. I made myself cozy and started eating the caribou. As I finished eating I saw I had a little left over. I hid the rest in a near by bush and then curled up under my tree and decided to take a short nap. I thought about that morning and how things may be brightening up for me. With that thought in my head my eyes started to close and darkness took over. I was soon sound asleep under my tree.

I woke up with a jump, to a rustling sound. It had to be about midnight. For a moment I was surprised about how long I had slept but I quickly realized that the rustling was coming from the bush I hid my leftovers in. I walked up to the bush and peaked around. I saw a black haired wolf with a white mane and white underbelly with its mouth stuffed with berries. "Who are you?" I asked.

His head jolted in my direction and he jumped away and was turning around to run but I tackled him to the ground. "I asked who are you?".

"M-my na-name i-is J-Ja-Jack" He stuttered out.

 _ **A/N: Well! Thats our first chap! Not much, we know. But hey! Its somthing! We promise the next will have ALOT more words and will be ALOT longer! Until Then! Enjoy and have a good time reading!**_


	2. Update

Sorry guys, there won't be another update until after September the 2nd. Frost had to go on a missionary run where he has no internet or cell signal. So I'm stuck here without him. I just sit here thinking about his smile and his voice every single day. I hug my pillow close to me wishing it was him. I wish him goodnight each night even though I know he can't hear me. I do miss him dearly and I can't wait to see him again. If you ever meet him he would be the sweetest most caring person you would ever meet. Until then this will be the last update have a great year everyone and happy holidays!


End file.
